seaoffoolsfandomcom-20200214-history
One Piece Legacy: The Battle of Water 7 part 34
Zozo, and Christie walked towards the ship, and the two laughed, and nuzzled with each other. Malk, Ness, and Taka saw the sight, leaning on the rails, and they whistled. Zozo and Christie waved at it, and Malk yelled at them. "DID YOU TWO MAKE IT OFFICIAL!" Christie, leaned on Zozo, and looked dreamy. "Yeah, we are." Zozo laughs a little, and points up. "Thanks to you guys, and Christie." Ness, laughing, jumps down, and leans to Zozo. "Did you two..." "No. We did made out though. It was the best." Ness pumps his fist, and the two high five a little. Christie notices, but shrugs, and walks away, smiling a little. "Well, he should be happy. He did make out with this." She laughs a little, and Malk has a thumbs up. Zozo thumbs back up, and he grabs Christie. "Come on, we have a nice dinner." "Where do you think I was headed?" - "So... A pirate tournament?" "Yeah. Could be fun. Some guy named X is hosting it. X, what kind of code name is that? What happened to good code names?" "Well, we, the Attack pirates, should be talking." "HEY! ATTACK PIRATES NAME IS AWESOME!" "No, it's not Tack." Tack pouts, with Freya having some cake, and Rangton drinks champagne. - Baldur, is at the marine base, bowing to Polly, and his broken spear is in front of him. "I WISH TO HELP YOU DEFEND WATER 7! WITH ALL YOUR INJURIES, I BELIEVE I CAN HELP!" Polly, impressed by the sight, smiles, and walks toward Baldur. "Baldur, as head of this marine base, I know, you're what we need. I hope we can be good friends." Baldur, smiled, stood up, and saluted. "I PROMISE TO PROTECT THIS PLACE WITH ALL MY HEART!" - Masatoshi, and the Sensational 6, were all placed on crosses, and were shown off on rafts. While the Sensational 6 regret every choice they made up to here, Masatoshi smiles, and looks up to the sun. This is the best idea he made up to now. He heard footsteps, and tried to shift his head to see them. "Masatoshi." "Who are you?" "Terry sent me. He said you passed." "What?" "You have what it takes. Come... We need a man like you." "I don't care anymore. Tell Terry that I refuse to be a part of his game." The man whispers in Masatoshi's ear, and Masatoshi's eyes widen. "You won't..." "Yes. We will. If you don't join us, we will Annihilate this entire island." "Ayano..." "Can't stop us. We have a friend." A man, with a knight helmet, and a cape surrounding him, walks in front of Masatoshi, and stares at him. "Understand Masatoshi... What we have cooked up, will change this world in more then a few ways. Come with us, and it will be amazing." Masatoshi thinks about it, and looks up to the man. "What is it? World domination?" "World domination? What do you think we are? That is child's play, and pointless. No, we want something more. Far more." "What?" "To eradicate evil." Masatoshi thinks about it, and grins. "So... Is it hard?" "... More painful then you could ever hope to imagine." Masatoshi grins even harder, and looks up. "Then... Let's end this ever-growing threat!" The two men smirk, and the knight stares at the sensational 6. "We don't need them." In an instant, all 6 members are killed. A small raft comes near them, and all 3 jump on it. The knight sits down, and the man laughs. "Well, I hope we can do. Hello, my name is Nassop." - Both Todo and Nathan are on there ships, drunk,many waving at Tack. Tack waves back, and he looks at his ship. He salutes everyone, and jumps in the air. "Let's head to that tournament!" Everyone cheers, and they head towards the tournament. -1 hour later- Vance, finally gets to the shore of Water 7. He gets to the beach, and looks around. He notices a rock has a Piece of paper on it. He towards it, and reads the paper. "If you're reading this, then the Attack Pirates say hello, and goodbye. Please, have a good day. P.S, if your that guy who smoked, I threw away your smokes. Love, Rangton." Vance gets on his knees, raises his arms, and screams up at the sky. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Category:Nobody700 Category:Stories Category:Chapters Category:The Battle of Water 7 Arc